Facebook & Blue Exorcist
by Deichou-chan
Summary: Quand Facebook s'immisce dans la vie des personnages principaux du manga Blue Exorcist...


**Voilà un petit OS alors que je m'ennuyais à rien faire x)**

**J'apolozige pour les fautes et les oublis de mots (je suis forte à ça, moi !)**

**Ciao !**

Rin se connecte sur Facebook.

Notifications : _Suguro Ryugi vous a invité 42 fois à jouer au jeu : « Eclate la tronche de Satan »._

**Okumura Rin : Tu fais chier la racaille !**

Okumura Rin aime son commentaire.

**Mephisto Phélès : T'as que ça à faire d'aimer tes propres commentaires ?**

361 personnes aiment ça.

_Shima Renzo vient de créer le groupe : « Si toi aussi tu veux donner de l'argent à Izumo pour qu'elle aille s'acheter une pince à épiler. »_

Kirigakure Shura ainsi que 14 personnes ont rejoint ce groupe.

**Kamiki Izumo : Renzooooo ! Je vais t'égorger ! Pourquoi ne pas proposer d'acheter des vêtements à Mlle Kirigakure ?**

Moriyama Shiemi et Okumura Yukio aiment ce commentaire.

**Mephisto Phélès : Mlle Kirigakure est très bien comme elle est… (Gnéhéhé)**

Shima Renzô aime ce commentaire

_Okumura Yukio a fait le test : « Vos études prennent-elles trop de place dans votre vie ? »_

**Okumura Yukio : Rin c'est pour toi.**

**Miwa Konekomaru : Haha !**

Suguro Ryûgi aime ce commentaire.

_Okumura Rin a rejoint l'anti-café de Suguro Ryûgi._

_Miwa Konekomaru a posté des photos dans l'album « Kyoto »._

**Okumura Rin : Pourquoi sur la seule photo où j'apparais, je dors sur les genoux de Renzo ?**

**Suguro Ryûgi : T'aurais mieux fait de ne pas apparaître du tout…**

20 personnes aiment ce commentaire.

**Kirigakure Shura : Attendez c'est moi à poil derrière là ?**

Méphisto Phélès, Shima Renzo et les pervers du Net aiment ça.

_Miwa Konekomaru a retiré des photos de l'album « Kyoto »._

_Méphisto Phélès, Shima Renzo et les pervers du Net ont rejoint l'anti-café de Miwa Konekomaru._

**Miwa Konekomaru : J'ai un anti-café ?**

_Okumura Rin est maintenant en couple avec Shima Renzo._

Kamiki Izumo et les perverses du Net aiment ce statut.

**Moriyama Shiemi : … Rin… ?**

**Kirigakure Shura : Kyaaaaah ! Kawaiii !**

Kamiki Izumo et les perverses du Net aiment ce commentaire.

_Moriyama Shiemi a rejoint le groupe « Les amis de la Nature »._

**Moriyama Shiemi : Eux ils me comprennent ! Pas vrai Rin ? Je te hais !**

_Moriyama Shiemi a posté un statut : Je me sens seule, vide, perdue, oubliée… J'ai besoin de ton amour pour vivre, tu es mon oxygène. Les jours passés près de toi se fanent dans ta mémoire… Alors que moi je ne peux pas t'oublier…_

Les kikoolols du Net aiment ce statut.

**[Kikoolol quelconque] : Ouey tah troow ré$On, ley m€c cey toOus dey cOns… 3**

Les kikoolols du Net aiment ce commentaire.

**Okumura Yukio : Ayez pitié de nous…**

_Kirigakure Shura a changé de photo de profil._

Méphisto Phélès aime ça.

**Méphisto Phélès : J'aime surtout ton soutien-gorge qui arrondit parfaitement ta poitrine…**

_Kirigakure Shura a changé sa photo de profil._

_Méphisto Phélès s'est déconnecté._

**Okumura Yukio : M. Phélès ?...**

_Suguro Ryûgi a rejoint le groupe : « Tous contre Satan ! Tayoooo ! Banzaii ! Yah ! Slack ! Turlututu ! Boum ! Blam ! Pouet ! Crack Bim Bam ! »_

**Amaimon : Frérot, je peux le tuer ?**

Okumura Rin et Méphisto Phélès aiment ce commentaire.

_Kirigakure Shura a invité Okumura Yukio au jeu : « Trouve ton look »._

**Okumura Yukio : Je dois prendre ça dans quel sens ?**

**Miwa Konekomaru : Haha !**

_Shima Renô a posté un statut : Mon petit ami est le meilleur au lit ! ^^ _

Okumura Rin et les perverses du Net aiment ce statut.

**Suguro Ryûgi : C'est glauque les mecs, là…**

Satan The Big Boss aime ce commentaire.

**Suguro Ryûgi : Mais qu'est tu fous là ? Depuis quand Satan a Facebook ?**

_Suguro Ryûgi a posté un statut : Tous les membres du groupe « Tous contre Satan ! Tayoooo ! Banzaii ! Yah ! Slack ! Turlututu ! Boum ! Blam ! Pouet ! Crack Bim Bam ! » doivent se rejoindre là-où-vous-savez..._

**Satan The Big Boss : Personne ne m'arrêtera ! Niahahaha !**

La Géhenne aime ce commentaire.

_Moriyama Shiemi a posté un statut : Satan peut faire ce qu'il veut du monde, toute façon la vie c'est trop nulle ! J'vais me suicider !_

Les kikoolols du Net soutiennent Moriyama Shiemi.

**Okumura Rin : C'est pas fini oui ?**

Shima Renzô et d'autres personnes aiment ce commentaire.

_Okumura Yukio a ajouté des photos dans l'album « Enfance »._

**Okumura Rin : Genre les vieilles photos !**

**Kamiki Izumo : Tu avais déjà ta tête de crétin attardé.**

Les Chevaliers de la Croix-Vraie aiment ce commentaire.

**Miwa Konekomaru : Haha ! Excellente ces photos de toi Rin ! Tu restes vraiment le même, c'est fou !**

**Okumura Rin : Ah ouais ? Et ben regarder celle-là ! Yukio plein de morve partout : ça c'est du dossier !**

**Kirigakure Shura : On va dire que c'est un côté touchant de notre quat'zeux… Toi t'as juste l'air débile.**

Okumura Yukio aime ce commentaire.

**Shima Renzô : Tu avais de jolies petites fesses, Rin.**

**Suguro Ryugi : …**

_Arthur Augus Angel Ne Suis-Je Pas Beau a posté un statut : Aujourd'hui encore, je me trouve plus beau que jamais *brille brille*_

**Okumura Rin : Genre l'autre…**

**Miwa Konekomaru : Haha !**

La Géhenne et 839 personnes aiment ce commentaire.

_Satan a posté un statut : Je gouvernerais bien Assiah pour rigoler un coup._

La Géhenne aime ce statut.

_Moriyama Shiemi a demandé Kamiki Izumo en ami._

**Kamiki Izumo : Tu aimes vivre en troupeau, non ?**

_Moriyama Shiemi a changé sa couverture Facebook._

**Okumura Yukio : C'est mignon, c'est quel enfant qui a dessiné ces petites fleurs ?**

**Moriyama Shiemi : C'est moi… C'est le jardin d'Amahara dans mes rêves…**

**Miwa Konekomaru : C'est chou on va dire…**

**Okumura Yukio : Le principal c'est que l'on voit que ce sont des fleurs, non ?**

_Moriyama Shiemi a changé sa couverture Facebook._

_Shima Renzô a fait le test : Etes-vous S ou M ?et il a obtenu comme résultat « M »._

**Méphisto Phélès : J'aurais jamais cru, tiens… **

54 personnes aiment ce commentaire.

_Kamiki Izumo est en couple avec Lapin Rose._

**Kirigakure Shura : Le nom pue grave… Tu l'as trouvé dans une maison Sado-Maso ?**

**Méphisto Phélès : Impossible, je connais tous les gens qui y vont dans la région…**

**Miwa Konekomaru : …Ha…Ha ?**

_Shima Jûzô a posté un statut : Je suis si heureux avec ma Mamushi d'amour !_

**Hôjô Mamushi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur l'ordi ? T'as la vaisselle à faire, je te signale !**

**Shima Jûzô : Oui mon sucre…**

**Shima Renzô : Mais qui porte la culotte dans le couple ?**

Shima Kinzô et 76 personnes aiment ce commentaire.

Rin se déconnecte de Facebook.

-Quat'zeux, t'as raison : on trouve que des conneries sur Internet…

Le fils de Satan se tourne vers son jumeau qui bavait devant son écran.

-Aime… Commentaire…Ajouter… Aime… Gaah, geuh…

-On l'a perdu là.

**Laissez des reviews, ça faut plaisir et c'est gratos ;)**

**Biz' les aminches !**


End file.
